


Snow day

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio and his wife Suzie get snowed in.Complete and utter shameless fluff.





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Welp it finally happened mother earth finally showed L.A. who was boss and snowed so hard that people were unable to leave their homes.

and it definitely wasn't safe to drive so if you had plans or some place to be you could kiss your day good bye and you might as well stay in bed.

because it was cold as hell and it definitely wasn't worth freezing to death trying to outsmart the weather.

and besides Suzie and her husband Mercurio couldn't leave anyway because they were snowed in.

The house was heated but still it was cold suzie huddled up in a warm electric blanket holding a mug of cocoa.

watching as her husband fed the flames in the fireplace some cinnamon scented logs.

and smiled as the house was filled to the brim with the comforting smell of cinnamon spiced logs.

The flames engulfed the wood and when Mercurio felt it was warm enough in the room he closed the latch of the fireplace and went over to sit next to his wife on the couch.

Suzie cuddled next to him and together the two watched their favorite show criminal minds it was a very interesting episode.

About a serial killer that paraded around as a children's birthday party clown and they were just getting to the good part.

They started to feel abit hungry so they popped a pizza in the oven and put some popcorn on while they grabbed a few drinks.

Afterwards they resumed their show and after several minutes ate their meal in peace they were happy it was a snow day.

They finally had time to spend with eachother without interruption or responsibilities keeping them from enjoying themselves.

The couple happily watched a criminal minds marathon until night time and fell asleep in each others arms.

They hoped the snow would last for a couple of more days they really enjoyed today it was nothing more therapeutic.

Then being in the arms of the one you love and they both wouldn't have it any other way.

 

The end.


End file.
